walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ericson's Boarding School (Video Game)
Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth, determinately renamed The Rotting Shithole, Texas Two, Castle Violet, or Happy Sunshine Land, is a building, later converted to a community of survivors, that appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. Pre-Apocalypse It was a boarding school prior to the outbreak began. It was located in the middle of the forest. The school's headmaster owned a dog named Rosie. The school had a nurse called Ms. Martin who was very interested in science and plants. Marlon and Louis were on the school sports team together. Most of the other survivors encountered in the present day of Season 4 were students there. The remaining students each have a variety of reasons for being sent there including violence, building pipe bombs, credit card theft and even chronic masturbation in Willy's case. Post-Apocalypse During the start of the outbreak the headmaster and all of the teachers, with the exception of Ms. Martin, fled the school leaving the approximately 42 children there to fend for themselves. One of the older students, Marlon, took the role of leader of the remaining students and became the new owner of the headmaster's dog after he left it behind. Sometime later, Ms. Martin was attacked and killed by walkers in the school greenhouse. Unfortunately, the school soon suffered as many as 30 other casualties, as well as the kidnapping of twins Sophie and Minerva. By the events of "Done Running" only Marlon, Rosie and a small group of nine other children still inhabit the school. Inhabitants Survivors *Clementine (Leader, Supply Runner, Huntress, Fisherwoman) *Violet (Former Leader, Supply Runner, Fisherwoman) *Louis (Supply Runner, Hunter) *Alvin Jr. (Fisherman, Patroller, Lookout) *Aasim (Hunter, Mechanic) *Tennessee (Lookout) *Willy (Patroller, Mechanic, Lookout) *Ruby (Medic, Lookout) *Omar (Cook) *Elle *Rosie *Coco *Peanut *Sheldon *''Mitch'' (Hunter, Lookout) *''Marlon'' (Former Leader) *''Brody'' (Huntress, Fisherwoman) *''Justin'' *''Therissa'' *''Jasper'' *''Erin'' *''Joey'' *''Maddie'' *''Lamar'' *''Alex'' *''Dewey'' *''Trey'' *''Stephanie'' *''Ms. Martin'' (Nurse and Medic) *A horse *''19 unnamed students'' Formerly *''Minerva'' (Supply Runner) *''Sophie'' (Supply Runner) *Headmaster (Teacher and Headmaster) *Several unnamed adult survivors Prisoners *''Abel'' (Formerly) Building(s)/Location(s) * The Admin Building - The Admin Building has the headmaster's office, where the current leader resides. This is where a trap is located shall the students must fall back during the Delta attack. This is where Clementine and Abel fought in the headmaster's office before falling off the balcony when the railing breaks. * The Main Courtyard - The main hub of the school. The courtyard is divided for the Delta attack on the school because it is an open ground location. After the attack, most of the courtyard is in ruins with dead walker corpses, large chunks of debris, and scattered broken pieces of debris. After a while, it was restored to normal. * The Graveyard - It is a small area of land left down the path in front of the Admin Building. Currently, 6 graves are present for Sophie, Minerva, Brody, Marlon, Ms. Martin, and Mitch. Sophie, Minerva, and Ms. Martin's graves don't have bodies in them due to the fact the children just assumed the raiders had killed them in the twins case and Ms. Martin's body is either laying burnt behind the Greenhouse or in a second proper grave, also near the Greenhouse, depending on Clementine's choices. * The Basement - Storage space. The entrance is located in the courtyard. This is where Clementine learns of Tenn's twin sisters' true fates and where she interrogated Abel for the Delta's whereabouts. * Ericson's Greenhouse - This is where there used to be food sources to a point. This location is also a classroom. * The Dorms - Living space for the students as it was before the apocalypse. Two of the notable dorm residents is Clementine and Alvin Jr. * The Kitchen - Dried goods are stored here. AJ came here and took some coffee for Clementine. Collectibles "Done Running" * Fake Flowers: When following the music in order to find Louis and Alvin Jr., these can be found behind and on the right side of the main staircase on a desk. * Real Flowers: These can be found in the main courtyard of the school. Walk past Mitch and Willy to pass through the archway, turn left, and go down the hall. At the end of the hallway, the real flowers can be found sitting on a bench on the right. * Alvin Jr.'s drawing: This is automatically obtained after Alvin Jr. draws it. * Tenn's drawing: This is automatically obtained after Tenn draws it. It is determinant whether Clementine and Alvin Jr. are included in it. "Broken Toys" * Ericson's Pennant: This can be found hanging on a wall in the basement before interrogating Abel. * Sketch Toy: This can be found on a shelf in the basement before interrogating Abel. Deaths *Justin - Unknown cause. *Therissa - Unknown cause. *Jasper - Unknown cause. *Erin - Unknown cause. *Joey - Unknown cause. *Maddie - Unknown cause. *Lamar - Unknown cause. *Alex - Unknown cause. *Dewey - Unknown cause. *Trey - Unknown cause. *Stephanie - Unknown cause. *Ms. Martin - Attacked by zombies in the greenhouse. (Assumed, Off-Screen, Alive) ''Stabbed in the head by Clementine. ''(Zombified) *Brody - Bashed in the head with a flashlight by Marlon and later died from shock and blood loss in the basement. (Accidental, Alive) Repeatedly smashed in the head with a flashlight by Clementine. (Zombified) *Marlon - Shot in the back of the head by Alvin Jr. in the courtyard. *Mitch - Stabbed in the throat by Lilly in the courtyard. (Caused) ''Stabbed in the head by Lilly. ''(Before Reanimation) *Yonatan- Killed in a trap activated by Clementine, he is either impaled by a swinging log or crushed with a falling duffel bag full of bricks. *Abel - Succumbed to his injuries from a fall of the balcony caused by Clementine in the headmaster's office (Caused). ''Stabbed in the head by Clementine in the basement ''(Alive, Out Of Mercy, Before Reanimation; Determinant), ''or left to reanimate in the basement ''(Determinant). *22 other students Appearances Video Game Season 4 * "Done Running" * "Suffer The Children" * "Broken Toys" * "Take Us Back" Trivia *Despite being a rather large school, Ericson's Boarding School only had 42 enrolled students. *In the headmaster's office, you can see three sentences engraved on the wall "SIMON'S DEAD", "PIGGY'S DEAD", "ralph's next". This is a reference to the novel "Lord of the Flies". *Even after more than two weeks, Brody’s blood still remains in the basement after the night she and Marlon died. It is unknown if the students decided not to clean up the pool of blood or didn’t notice it before and then cleaned it up later. *Kent Mudle revealed the school has a big hole in the wall of the back courtyard, which allows walkers to get in. **An early version of "Suffer The Children" would've tasked Clementine with clearing out walkers and sealing up the hole. *There was originally going to be more children at the boarding school, one of which was an Asian girl named Jeanne, as well as at least 10 background characters. However, the character budget was very tight due to how high quality all the designs were.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zn7BGBBdGAk *A pamphlet from Ericson's Boarding School can be found in The Walking Dead: Saints & Sinners.File:Ericsons in Saints&Sinners.png References Category:Video Game Locations Category:Safe Zones Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Video Game